Strawberry Pocky
by NotesandPhotographs
Summary: AU Kagome won't leave Sesshoumaru alone until she figures out why he doesn't want some strawberry pocky. Sesshoumaru is, needless to say, not amused. Or so he thought. A series of one shots focusing on their budding relationship.
1. Strawberry Pocky

Strawberry Pocky

The day was crisp and Kagome walked slowly down the path of the seemingly deserted park. The trees had turned red and orange as fall had descended upon the city and Kagome couldn't think of a greater time of year to be out and about. So after picking up some groceries for her dinner that night, she had taken a slight detour to enjoy the scenery.

Smiling, she sat down on a bench occupied by only one other person whose face was covered by a newspaper. Kagome shifted the brown paper bag to sit next to her and she dug through it with fervor, searching relentlessly for the object of her desires. With a victorious squeal, she pulled out the box of strawberry pocky and with a triumphant grin plastered on her face, opened the package and took out one of the frosting covered sticks and chewed on the end thoughtfully.

The man beside her bent his paper down with a slight rustle and watched the girl in a slightly oversized purple sweater and faded, worn blue jeans, eat her pocky joyfully as she silently admired the landscape. With a slightly amused smirk, he turned back to his reading.

An agonizingly short moment later he had an offending pink box shoved under his nose. "Want one?" The stranger next to him asked. He frowned with disdain and pushed her hand out of his face.

"No thank you" he replied curtly without sparing her a glance. Kagome stared at the man with astonishment. No one could turn down strawberry pocky! No one!

"Are you sure?" she tried again, taking another bite of her own stick, "It's _really_ good." This time the man did give her the slightest of gazes in aggravation.

"I said no" his deep baritone voice rumbled. Kagome took another bite, effectively finishing off the stick. Reaching for another, she sighed in thought.

"I think you're lying" she said after a moment.

"And how, pray tell, did your simple mind come to that conclusion?" the man murmured absently, turning the page of his newspaper.

"Well, Mister…" Kagome chirped, trailing off to allow him to fill in the blank.

"My name is irrelevant to this conversation."

"Okay fine, Mr. Snooty Pants" she snorted.

"Snooty pants?" he inquired with a raise of his brow.

"Well if you won't tell me your name, I'll make one up for you."

"Your immaturity astounds me" he muttered. Kagome giggled.

"Thank you."

"I assure you, I did not mean that as a compliment." Shrugging, Kagome continued.

"Like I was beginning to tell you Mr. Snooty Pants, I know you're lying." She took a bite of her pocky stick. "Strawberry pocky is irresistible. And in the short conversation I've had with you, I've come to fully understand why you feel the need to defy the power of the Strawberry Pocky God." The man rolled his eyes but made no verbal response. After a moment of silence and munching on pocky, Kagome started once more. "I can tell by your demeanor and the way you dress that you are a very rich man."

"How astute" he replied sarcastically, as she referred to his blank, tailored made suit with white dress shirt and royal blue silk tie. His long silver locks were tied neatly in a low pony tail and his face was drawn into a frown. As his strong but delicate looking fingers turned the page of his newspaper, Kagome wondered if it should be a crime that this man was more feminine then her while still looking completely masculine at the same time.

"And as a rich man," she continued, "it would be looked poorly upon to accept the charity of a less fortunate girl. It would tarnish your good reputation and so I, in turn will hand you the box so that you can graciously offer me some out of the goodness of your heart and then, so as I don't wind up feeling awkward eating alone, you take one stick for yourself, eating it quietly before folding up your newspaper and leaving the box for the unfortunate street urchin, that is, me." When she finished, she proudly chomped on her pocky some more while she waited for "Mr. Snooty Pants" to confirm her predictions.

"You are more ridiculous than I first thought you were" he scoffed. Kagome frowned.

"Okay so if that's not the reason you rejected the pocky then it must be because you do not wish for me to waste the product that I have bought with my hard earned money—"

"No" he cut her off. Kagome frowned and finished off her pocky but didn't reach for another.

"No?" she questioned.

"No, that is not the reason I do not want a piece of your pocky."

"Well, what about—"

"No."

"You didn't even let me start that one!"

"It was wrong regardless." Kagome remained silent for a moment before she chimed in again.

"You're an international spy—"

"No."

"Health food nutcase in need of an enlight—"

"No."

"Exotic parrot trainer to the stars—"

"No."

"Teaching bloodhounds how to track down—"

"No."

"Were attacked by pocky wielding criminals during a bank rob—"

"No."

"Drag queen—"

"No!" he growled, "No a million times over. Is it so hard in your warped reality to actually face that I don't want a piece of pocky?" Kagome stared at him wide eyed and muttered,

"Oh," they sat in silence for a moment, "I think I understand now."

"Good" he said, turning his attention back to his newspaper.

"You're scared" she said simply and grabbed herself another piece of pocky. The man snorted.

"I am not afraid of a biscuit stick."

"Of course you aren't! That would just be silly."

"Then what am I afraid of?" He asked, indulging her.

"Letting go, trying new things, not having everything go according to your schedule. You'd rather read your stuffy old newspaper than indulge in the awesomeness that is pocky." Finishing off another piece, she reached for another and took a bite.

"If I agree to eat a piece will you leave me alone?" he questioned wearily.

"No!" Kagome exclaimed. "This is about more than eating pocky now. It's about changing your lifestyle, taking risks, seizing the day! You know _carpe diem_ and all of that!" She seized his paper and threw it in the air where it was promptly blown into the branches of a tree by a gust of wind. Nervously, Kagome laughed, her face turning red with embarrassment. The man sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose in exasperation. That piece of pocky didn't sound quite so bad now. He held out his other hand and demanded,

"Give me a piece of pocky." Kagome finished off the stick in her hand and reached down to find a piece of pocky to give to the man next to her. Suddenly, her eyes widened and she looked down in horror with a gasp. "What now?"

"Well, Mr. Snooty Pants, sir—"

"Sesshoumaru" he corrected. Kagome cleared her throat and restarted.

"Well Sesshoumaru, I have apparently finished the box." Sesshoumaru laughed quietly at the irony; when he wanted the snack, the glutton next to him had eaten the entire box! "I apologize. Let me make it up to you."

"No I think you've done enough for today."

"Please," Kagome pleaded, "I feel horrible. Let me cook you dinner or buy you a box of pocky or something!" Sesshoumaru glanced at his watch and sighed.

"As much as I would like to take you up on that delightful offer Miss…" his voice dripped of sarcasm.

"Higurashi. Kagome Higurashi."

"I have to get back to work." He finished. Slowly, he stood up and began to walk away. Kagome stared at him for a moment before calling out,

"Goodbye!" He smirked when her voice reached his ears. Perhaps this afternoon wasn't such a waste after all. He had, dare he admit it, enjoyed himself in the presence of that girl.

Kagome watched him go and smiled, waiting for him to get completely out of sight before picking up her groceries and walking off in the other direction, tossing the empty pocky box in the trash before she left.


	2. Chance Encounter

Chance Encounter

Kagome had watched him for some time now as he sat on the cleared off wooden bench, the black of his overcoat contrasting greatly against the background of pure white snow. The holidays were a little less than a week away and Kagome could not help but feel pity at his aloof loneliness in the present moment. But maybe she was overreacting; after all she knew nothing but his name, and even that she had to pull out of him months earlier.

She felt sad, looking at him now. There was no recognition in his stature at all. Her heart told her that he probably hadn't seen her, that there was still hope, but her mind's message was clear; he didn't remember her.

And why should he, she chastised herself. Just because "The Pocky Incident", as she had dubbed it, stuck out in her mind like it took place the day before didn't mean it made the slightest of impressions upon him. He was a busy man after all, she reasoned. And just because she couldn't get him out of her mind did not mean that he was in the same predicament as her.

With a sigh, she straightened up from where she was leaning against a tree. With her head held high, she clutched her box of pocky, chocolate this time, in one hand, a white Styrofoam cup of hot chocolate in her other. She took a hesitant step forward and when nothing happened, she continued as confidently as she could muster at the moment. As she got closer and closer, she studied him once more; the elegant contours of his face, his citrine eyes, his thin, pale lips and his silver, silky hair that she just wanted to reach out and touch. From far away, he really was beautiful; the epitome of perfection. Within a few steps of him now, she turned away, not wanting to be caught staring. She kept her head forward, her eyes on the gate at the end of the path. She was right in front of him now and as she placed her foot down, she lost her balance, slipping on a patch of ice. She gasped as she struggled wildly flailing her arms to keep her balance before collapsing at his feet, her cup of hot chocolate flying out of her hand and spilling across Sesshoumaru's lap. The man hissed slightly as the hot liquid came into contact with his skin. Not looking up, he flipped the page of his magazine and spoke,

"Once again, your carelessness has cost me Higurashi." Kagome blushed, her face as red as a pomegranate in embarrassment.

"I wasn't being careless!"

"On the contrary; if you weren't trying so hard to avoid me, you would have noticed the ice." Kagome's face darkened further.

"I wasn't trying to avoid you" she whispered. Sesshoumaru did not respond; he merely turned the page of his magazine. Kagome sighed and hauled herself up off the ground. She stooped down to pick up her box of pocky, frowning as she noticed that most of the biscuit sticks were now broken. "I wasn't trying to avoid you, really."

"Well one tends to ump to that conclusion when they're being stared at for twenty minutes and then said onlooker tries to walk by with forced nonchalance." Kagome snorted.

"Nonchalance? I could never walk by nonchalant! I'm lucky to be able to stay upright on my two legs!"

"Hm. My sentiments exactly." Kagome sat down on the empty seat next to Sesshoumaru.

"And I wasn't staring at you. I'll have you know that I was working up my courage. I wasn't sure if you would recognize me, if you would want to talk to me, etc. and so forth," she commented, her hands brushing off the remaining snow on her clothing before resting, folded, on her lap.

"And surprisingly none of these reservations hindered you upon our first meeting."

"Yeah well, it's not like I ever expected to see you again." Sesshoumaru smirked wryly.

"And so, when, you encountered me on the very same bench as before you could not figure out a way to run and hide, is that the case?"

"Well, something like that."

"You know what they say: _carpe diem_ and all of that" Sesshoumaru turned the page once more. Kagome's head flipped to look him in the eye.

"Did...you…just make a joke, Mr. Snooty Pants?"

"Is that what kids are calling them today? And here I thought I was just mocking you."

"Who are you and what have you done to Sesshoumaru…er…what's your last name?"

"Both you and I know that information is not at all pertinent to this conversation."

"Since when has that stopped me from dragging the information out of you?"

"Indeed," Sesshoumaru said no more.

"So…are you going to tell me?"

"No."

"Oh," Kagome paused for a second. "How about now?

"No."

"Okay, fair enough," Kagome said before taking about bite out of her pocky. "Can I ask you a question, Sesshoumaru?"

"Nothing I can do or say will stop you so you might as well."

"Oh, well, if you really don't want me to, I won't." Kagome looked away, nervously chewing on her candy.

"Don't be bashful, Higurashi," Sesshoumaru spoke soothingly. "It is unbecoming."

"Well…I was wondering if you had any plans for the holidays."

"I will be working for most of it."

"But won't your family mind?" Kagome asked her voice concerned.

"Not everyone has the luxury of going home for the holidays."

"But…that's so sad." Sesshoumaru frowned.

"Do not worry about me, Higurashi. I'm sure at some point my brother will show up to ruin things."

"Well…I guess that's not so bad."

"You do not know Inuyasha." Kagome felt her mouth tug upwards as she stared up at Sesshoumaru's ever passive face.

"I can sympathize. I've got a younger brother. He's a pain sometimes, especially when we were growing up." Sesshoumaru was silent for a moment.

"Inuyasha has never stopped being a nuisance." Kagome giggled and Sesshoumaru felt a small smile make its way across her face. A comfortable silence overtook the pair and Kagome leaned in next to him, laying her head on his shoulder. Snow began to flurry down from the sky and Kagome smiled brightly.

"Look it's snowing" Kagome whispered. Sesshoumaru looked up from his reading, scanning the landscape in front of him.

"I suppose it is," he whispered back before closing his magazine. They watched the snow fall peacefully across the tranquil park, unwilling to disturb it. Kagome reached down and pulled out a broken piece of pocky before reaching up and handing it to Sesshoumaru.

"Here," she murmured, her cheeks flushing, "I know it's broken, but I believe I owe you a piece of pocky." Sesshoumaru grasped the biscuit with his elegant, long fingers before bringing it to his mouth. He took a tiny bite and chewed thoughtfully.

"Thank you." She smiled her head still on his shoulder.

"You're quite welcome Sesshoumaru." She pulled her red coat closer to her toying with the idea of buttoning it up.

"It's all wet; it won't keep you warm" Sesshoumaru remarked. Kagome nodded in agreement.

"I know," she shivered. Sesshoumaru scoffed.

"Take it off or you are going to wind up ill."

"But it's snowing!" Sesshoumaru sighed and deftly removed his coat from his shoulders and placed it on Kagome's lap. Kagome looked at him in surprise. "Won't you catch cold?"

"I will be fine. You, however, will not be if you do not put on that coat." Kagome shrugged her coat off before standing up and slipping Sesshoumaru's oversized black one on. It reached down to her calves and she had to push up the sleeves to use her hands. Smiling, Kagome picked up her old coat and plopped back down on the bench, her red jacket laying across her lap.

"Looks like you care about me after all." Sesshoumaru snorted.

"Hardly. If you got sick, I knew I'd never hear the end of it." Kagome's smile never left her face.

"Coming from you, that's almost the same thing." A small smile made its way onto Sesshoumaru's face.

"To some," he replied.

"So besides your brother, anyone else going to disturb you during the holidays?" Kagome asked, changing the subject.

"Hopefully not."

"What, no girlfriend?" Sesshoumaru snorted.

"I find girlfriends to be unnecessary distractions." Kagome frowned, pensive.

"I suppose, for some women, what you say is true."

"And I'm guessing for you it wouldn't apply?" Sesshoumaru said sardonically. Kagome flushed and laughed nervously.

"No, not at all. You can barely tolerate me, right?"

"The majority of the time."

"There. That's settled." Kagome sighed and looked at her watch, frowning as she did so. It was getting late. "Looks like I need to go," she muttered, slowly getting to her feet. Sesshoumaru rose as well.

"I will walk you home." Kagome shook her head.

"You don't need to do that. I can get home fine on my own."

"But you will freeze without my coat; therefore, I will walk you and at the end of the journey, have my clothing returned to me."

"Oh…yeah, I forgot about that. Okay, you can come with me." She began walking down the path towards the exit, the echoes of Sesshoumaru's steps following her were the only indication that he had fallen in line behind her. They walked in silence, Kagome too nervous and scared to say anything or do anything. She didn't live that far from the park, thankfully, she thought. The silence was unnerving her. A few steps later, she stopped and stared up at the staircase that lead up to the shrine. Sesshoumaru stopped a few inches behind her.

"You live on a shrine" he observed. Kagome nodded.

"It runs in the family. My grandfather left it to me, so when my mother retired, I just sorta moved in." Sesshoumaru nodded his understanding. Kagome stared at him a moment longer before shrugging off his coat. "Here," she said, holding the coat out at an arms length to give it back to him. Sesshoumaru took the coat from her gently, holding it in his arms instead of putting it back on.

"Thank you." Kagome smiled up at him.

"Have a merry Christ—"

"Kagome!" A voice yelled from the top of the stairs. "What are you doing down there! You're ten minutes late!" Kagome's head looked upwards and she rolled her eyes before turning back to Sesshoumaru.

"Younger brothers," Kagome shook her head in disbelief. "I'll be up in a second!" She called out to her brother before turning back to Sesshoumaru. "As I was saying, Merry Christmas Sesshoumaru." He nodded.

"The same to you." Kagome stared at him for a second before she leaned forward impulsively and kissed him on the cheek.

"I'll see you around, yeah?"

"Perhaps." Kagome nodded at him before slowly mounting the stairs and making her way up the long staircase. Sesshoumaru frowned for a moment before he called out to her.

"Yamamoto." Kagome stopped and looked over her shoulder, giving him a questioning glance. "My last name is Yamamoto." Realization made its way across her face.

"See, in the end, I knew you would tell me." Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes at her childishness.

"Goodbye Higurashi," Sesshoumaru spoke softly before turning on his heel and leaving. He didn't need to let on that she hadn't left his mind since the last time they met. Deep down, he would admit, that he wanted to see her again.


	3. Something More

Something More

_For Steffanie._

* * *

_I believe that this is the part where you, the rich businessman, offer the poor street urchin, that is me, a piece of pocky so as not to appear like you are taking advantage of those less fortunate than you are. Usual time and spot?  
Happy Valentine's Day,  
Kagome_

Inuyasha paced slowly in front of the door to his brother's office. After receiving the flower and the candy, he was very confused. He didn't know this Kagome and since it was addressed to his brother, he figured that the mailroom had mistakenly sent it to him. But then again…who would send Sesshoumaru anything _on purpose_? The way he saw it, he had two options; option one, go in and present him with the Valentine's Day gift that had just arrived and consequently get killed or option two, leave the present outside of his door and do a "ding dong ditch," in a sense, and then consequently get killed for "littering" the office with paltry trifles.

Things were not looking up for Inuyasha.

He went back to pacing, ignoring the strange looks that he was getting from Sesshoumaru's secretary. He raised his hand to knock before shaking his head, deciding better of it. Back, forth, back, forth. The woman at the desk was not only confused as to why Inuyasha was pacing outside his hated brother's office with flowers and candy but getting dizzy.

Putting an end to the madness, the secretary pushed the button on the intercom and spoke, "Yamamoto-san, your brother is here to see you." Inuyasha's eyes widened and he rounded on the secretary.

"What are you doing?" He screamed, panic filling his body, "Are you trying to get me killed or somethin'?"

"Inuyasha," Sesshoumaru's voice cut through his tirade. "That is enough." Slowly, Inuyasha turned around to face his brother. "What is it you want?" Sesshoumaru demanded.

"Oh, uh…here!" Inuyasha shoved what he was holding into Sesshoumaru's hand. Sesshoumaru stared at it curiously, taking in the pink carnation, pink box of strawberry pocky and a card in a pink envelope all tied together with a pink ribbon, before looking back up at his brother.

"I never knew you cared, Inuyasha," he remarked scathingly. Inuyasha felt his face turn red in embarrassment.

"It's not from me, you idiot," he grumbled, his eyes glaring holes into the carpet.

"Oh? Then who exactly is it from?" Inuyasha shrugged.

"Dunno, got sent to me on accident. I thought I'd make sure it got to you." Sesshoumaru glanced once more at the package before nodding at his brother.

"Is that all?"

"Uh, yeah, I guess." Sesshoumaru turned around and entered his office once more. Inuyasha stared after him, annoyed with the way his brother brushed him off. Working up his courage, he opened the door and stepped into the office. "Who's Kagome?"

"I was under the impression that you had accomplished what you had wanted to," Sesshoumaru bit out.

"Almost. Just tell me who the chick is."

"It is none of your business Inuyasha." Sesshoumaru placed the unopened package on his desk and turned back to his work.

"You're not even going to open it?"

"I am not here to open presents; it is nothing but a distraction. I am here to get work done. And I cannot get work done while you are badgering me." Inuyasha rolled his eyes, but dropped the subject.

"Fine, whatever, go back to your boring work. If you ask me, you could do with a few distractions in your life." Inuyasha left the office, making sure to slam the door hard as he went out. He sniggered as he heard his brother yell out his name in frustration before he walked back to the elevator and went back to his own pile of work.

As Inuyasha had left, Sesshoumaru turned his attention to the Valentine that he had placed on his desk. Slowly, he undid the pink ribbon and separated the flower and the pocky. He slowly opened the card, noticing immediately that the envelope had already been opened. He frowned, but was pleased to see that, even though his brother had read the card, he would never understand the message. Glancing at the clock, he noticed that he still had a few more hours of work before he could leave and meet up with Kagome in the park. Turning back to his computer, Sesshoumaru forced himself to put his upcoming meeting with Kagome out of his mind.

* * *

"Secret agent man, secret agent man, I don't know the rest of the words, but this song makes me feel cool," Inuyasha sung softly, and rather off key, as he trailed followed his brother down the street. Just because Sesshoumaru wasn't going to tell him who this "Kagome" woman was didn't mean that he wasn't going to find out. A couple steps ahead, Sesshoumaru turned into a small park and Inuyasha stopped. What in the world was Sesshoumaru doing in a park? He wasn't exactly the person you'd expect to see converging with nature.

Turning into the park, Inuyasha peered curiously from behind a tree as Sesshoumaru sat down rather unceremoniously next to a beautiful woman, dressed head to toe in the colors of the holiday. On her head was a white fuzzy hat with her red coat and pink scarf and gloves. Inuyasha could see a smile on her face as Sesshoumaru handed her the flower she had given him and laughed at what he said. Creeping closer, Inuyasha tried to hear what was said, but with no luck. He couldn't get any closer without being seen. Disappointed slightly that he couldn't hear what they were saying, he leaned back against the tree and watched the two.

* * *

"Well hello there stranger." Kagome greeted Sesshoumaru as he sat down next to her.

"I should have known that you'd be the only person on the planet to dress obnoxiously for a holiday created by the greeting card company." Kagome rolled her eyes and smiled at him.

"I dress all in green on Saint Patty's day too, and I'm not even Irish." She stuck her tongue out at him playfully. Sesshoumaru placed the Valentine on his lap before removing the carnation and presenting it to her.

"I have no use for a pretty weed." Kagome chuckled.

"I know. Valentine's Day isn't about what you have use for. It's the gesture that really makes the impact. And I wanted to send you a flower. I almost went for chocolates, but I figured that pocky had more of a significance between us."

"I'm curious, do you send packages like this to all your friends?" Kagome shook her head.

"No, that would get too expensive. I just send them to the people that I feel are the most important." Kagome rolled the flower back and forth between her thumb and her index finger before taking her other hand and plucking one of the petals of the carnation.

"He loves me," Kagome announced before pausing and looking at the pale pink petal in her hand thoughtfully. "Okay, so it's more like, he tolerates me." She plucked another petal.

"He tolerates me not." Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes at her antics, but a small smirk made its way across his face. As Kagome continued, he studied her face; her smile was wide and her eyes sparkled as she continued with her childish game. Her cheeks were flushed from the cold and her hair was unkempt. On her appearance alone, Sesshoumaru would normally never deign to give her his attention, but yet, he did. In fact, he looked forward to it; he looked forward to the time when he didn't have to be Sesshoumaru Yamamoto, ruthless, heartless, emotionless, business man but when he could just be himself. He never had to put a wall up around Kagome because she honestly didn't care how successful or rich or smart or handsome he was; she just wanted his company. Whatever she asked, he knew, eventually, he would answer her.

"He tolerates me," Kagome exclaimed, holding up the last petal between her gloved fingers before turning towards Sesshoumaru. "Since the carnation says so, it must be true."

"Perhaps," Sesshoumaru began, before clearing his throat and starting over, "Perhaps, one could say, I do more than tolerate you." Kagome's smile widened as she gazed at Sesshoumaru.

"I can't quite believe it, but I do believe that you just said that you, dare I say, _like _me," Kagome announced dramatically. "Le gasp! The world must be coming to an end! Quick, to the bomb shelter!" She leaped to her feet and, grabbing Sesshoumaru by the arm, dragged him up with her. Sesshoumaru wrenched his arm away from her grasp. Never missing a beat, she danced around him like a young child, chanting "Sesshoumaru _likes_ me! Sesshoumaru _likes_ me!" until Sesshoumaru snapped,

"If you keep that up, I might just have to retract my statement." Kagome stopped and laughed.

"Okay, fine, I'll stop." Kagome plopped down onto the bench, and smiled up at him. He sat down next to her once more and opened the box of pocky, presenting her with one of the biscuit sticks. Kagome took the candy eagerly and munched on it. "Why thank you kind sir. I can never indulge in such treats as this because I am but a poor street urchin." Kagome sighed dramatically and Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes.

"There is no need to be melodramatic."

"I know."

"And yet, you continue to act with the maturity of a seven year old." Kagome shrugged.

"Life isn't supposed to be humdrum and miserable. Just because you can't lighten up, doesn't mean that I can't have some fun every once in a while." Sesshoumaru gave her a look before getting up and walking away, towards the exit of the park. Frowning, Kagome jumped up, and ran after him. "Hey! You're just going to walk away from me now?" Sesshoumaru shrugged, but didn't stop. Kagome rolled her eyes, but fell into step with him, looping her arm through his, deciding not to take Sesshoumaru's rudeness personal. She had learned by now that this was just the way he was. About halfway to the entrance, Sesshoumaru stopped, placing his hand on Kagome's shoulder to make sure she didn't keep walking.

"Inuyasha," he called. His brother's face appeared from behind a tree, looking out sheepishly at the two. "You are the world's worst stalker." Kagome stared at him curiously before disentangling herself from Sesshoumaru and walking over to the sibling.

"Hi, I'm Kagome. I've heard so much about you; it's nice to meet you." She presented her hand for him to shake and he stared at it for a moment, slightly shocked and confused before he shook it.

"It's, uh, good to meet you too." She gave him a bright smile before walking back to Sesshoumaru.

"It was good to see you again Sesshoumaru. I'm sure I'll catch you around here again sometime soon."

"Have a good night, Kagome." Sesshoumaru said calmly before continuing to walk out of the park, leaving the two people alone in the park.

"Happy Valentine's Day!" She called at his retreating back before turning towards Inuyasha. With a short wave, she left the park as well, Inuyasha soon following.

* * *

Kagome sighed as she walked up the steps of the shrine and towards her home. She was somewhat…disappointed with her meeting with Sesshoumaru. She had expected something more. Sure, she could count on one hand how many times they had bumped into each other since Christmas, but, by now, she had expected that she wouldn't be subjected to his prickly demeanor; she had hoped that he would have loosened up around her and stop the scathing remarks. She chastised herself, knowing that everyone was different and that she couldn't rush Sesshoumaru to loosen up. The fact that he liked her enough to continue conversation with her should have been enough to satisfy her. The friendship would come and the tension would lessen, in time.

Opening the door to her house, she gasped at what she saw. Her foyer had been covered, head to toe, in roses of every color. There were red, and white, and pink, and yellow, and orange in various bouquets that took up all space from the door to the walls. In the middle of the room sat the largest bouquet of red roses and attached on a plastic holder was a card in a white envelope. Stepping forward, she reached for the envelope and opened it:

_Being a rich businessman, I do believe I can offer you more than a measly piece of pocky. Happy Valentine's Day._

_-Sesshoumaru_

Smiling, Kagome picked up one of the roses and held it up to her face. Sinking to the floor, she read the card over, tears entering her eyes. No one had ever bought her roses on Valentine's Day. Back in high school, she would get a carnation or two, but never roses from the few boyfriends she had. Something in her chest pulled with joy and as she continued to smell the rose before resting it against her lips. With a goofy grin on her face she looked up from the piece of paper and giggled at the amount of flowers that took over her house. Perhaps she had been wrong; perhaps, there was something more already building between the two of them.


	4. A Little Bug Problem

A Little Bug Problem

Kagome leaned against the wall of her kitchen, dressed in her pajamas, a delightful pair of flannel, pink, polka dots and an impossibly pinker nightshirt that matched the pants. Across the room stood Sesshoumaru, dressed, unbelievably, in a pair of jeans and a crisp white t-shirt. He was carefully extracting a spider the size of a pencil eraser from the wall of her kitchen, much at her behest. She watched him intently as he elegantly slipped a piece of paper underneath the arachnid and walked to the door that led to the backyard and she marveled silently at how, while she had never seen or imagined him in anything other than a business suit, he looked at ease and, if possible, more handsome dressed in even the simplest of garments.

"I really wish that you would just kill the damn thing. Doesn't deserve to live, in my opinion." Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes at her hatred of the tiny pest.

"It has done nothing to you. There is no reason to kill it." He leaned forward and pushed the spider into the night and back into the "wild" of her backyard before turning back inside. Kagome smiled at him brightly.

"Thank you. I don't know if anyone else would have done that for me." She yawned widely, haphazardly covering her mouth with her left hand. Sesshoumaru shook his head at her action.

"You should have gone to sleep and called me to deal with this in the morning." Kagome shook her head vehemently at his suggestion.

"How could I sleep when I knew that a spider was in my house?"

"You are the strangest woman I know," Sesshoumaru remarked before sitting down next to her. She leaned her head onto his shoulder, her eyes sliding closed.

"Thanks, I guess," she whispered before falling asleep a few minutes later. Sesshoumaru looked down at her and was overcome with an overwhelming sense of laziness; he had no desire to get up off of the filthy floor of Kagome's kitchen or to move her to a more comfortable place. He was content where he was. Carefully, so as not to disturb his slumbering companion, he slouched down, placed his head on top of hers, and closed his eyes to join her in sleep, a smile adorning his face.


	5. Photograph

Photograph

Sesshoumaru looked at the photograph that she had handed him with a slight amount of shock. How had anyone gotten a picture of this? Of him, on the floor sleeping, Kagome's head in his lap, one of his hands tangled up in her hair the other holding one of her hands. The only time this had happened was the last time he had been over here.

Kagome finished her tea, carefully watching his reaction. His eyes had widened, sure, but other than the apparent surprise, Kagome couldn't tell if he hated the photo or was secretly pleased to have been caught in such a position with her. "I was developing my photos today, and that happened to be on the film. I didn't know it was there. A friend of mine must've come in and taken it. Probably Miroku or Sango. I can't really see Shippo doing something like that. He'd be too shocked to see me curled up on the floor with a man to actually take a picture of it."

Sesshoumaru passed the photo back to her and leaned back in the chair. "Why are you showing this to me?" Kagome shrugged.

"It's cute. And I thought you might like it." She handed him the photograph back. "That's for you. I made you a copy." She smiled at him and stood up, walking to the sink to wash out her cup of tea.

When her back was turned, Sesshoumaru picked up the picture delicately and looked at it again; this time there was no shock. There was only a small smile on his face as he gazed at the picture, gazed at the woman in it, her eyes closed, her hair sticking up in different directions, her pajamas mussed up, her mouth slightly open, and if you looked close enough, drool on cheek.

Sesshoumaru wasn't sure if she could look more beautiful.


	6. Sick Day

Sick Day

Sesshoumaru glanced at the clock, noticing that he had worked through lunch and that it was well after one o'clock, and frowned. He placed his pen, the one he had been using to sign reports, and leaned back in his office chair, his face contemplative.

Why hadn't she called?

For the past month and a half, Kagome called his office every day at 12:15 to remind him that he needed to eat lunch. You work too hard, she said, someone needs to remind you to eat. He had retorted that he was perfectly capable of feeding himself at the proper times. She stuck her tongue out at him and continued to call. It seems that she was right. He certainly did not manage to feed himself at an appropriate time today. He had come to depend on her. Secretly, he enjoyed her phone calls, even though every time she did, he let off a certain air off annoyance at having been interrupted. But he wasn't really annoyed. He was glad that she couldn't see him over the phone or else she would tease him about the smile he got on his face when she called.

Briefly, he thought that his cantankerous behavior might have made her stop. He quickly ruled it out. It had never stopped her before and he certainly hadn't been worse than usual on the phone to her yesterday. So the question remained: why didn't she call?

He looked at the photograph on his desk; the one that she had given him on their last meeting. He had it put in a frame and placed where only he could see it; he didn't want anyone else getting the wrong idea. As he looked at it, he knew something wasn't right, Sesshoumaru felt it in his gut. Picking up the phone he dialed her number, deliberately, slowly, so he wouldn't make any mistakes. The phone rang. And rang. And rang once more. Someone picked up but didn't say anything. Instead, Sesshoumaru was greeted with a rather loud sneeze. Then a sniffle. And finally, a very weak, "hello?"

"Kagome?" He questioned; it didn't sound like her.

"Yeah?" she groaned before coughing into the phone. Sesshoumaru frowned at this and got lost in thought for a moment before he realized that he needed to say something.

"You didn't call," he spoke, blurting out the first thing that came to mind, not thinking as to how it sounded.

"So? I didn't think you would care after all, you tell me every day that you can take care of yourself!" she snapped. Sesshoumaru remained silent, not wanting to anger her further. She sighed. "I'm sorry Sesshoumaru. I'm just really sick. I shouldn't have snapped."

"It's fine," Sesshoumaru found himself saying robotically. "I need to get back to work." He hung up the phone swiftly, not wanting to hear her reply. He stared at his phone for a minute before shaking his head, sighing, and picking up his pen again, tackling the pile of reports he needed to sign off on. However, thoughts of Kagome wouldn't leave his mind. Sighing, he threw his pen back onto his desk and leaned back in his office chair, his fingers lacing as he stared at the wall, trying to find a way to fix whatever had gone wrong in that phone call.

Kagome, hearing the tell tale click of a hang up, hit the end button on her phone before flopping back down onto her bed and sighing. There was nothing she could do about it now. She would deal with it when she was feeling better. She closed her eyes and went back to sleep.

Sometime later, Kagome woke up, slowly, a loud purring in her ear. Kagome swatted the cat away, trying to avoid the onslaught of cat fur to her being; it would only make her sneeze more. She didn't succeed as, thirty seconds later, she sneezed. "Bless you" she heard and she stopped moving, her arm in midair, ready to grab a tissue to wipe her nose. She opened her eyes and stared, in shock, at Sesshoumaru, sitting in a chair next to her bed, a pile of papers in his lap, signing away.

"What are you doing here?" Kagome asked, stunned. Sesshoumaru reached down next to his chair and forced a bowl into her hands.

"You should eat." Kagome blinked, confused, but didn't question Sesshoumaru. She looked down at the warm bowl that he had just thrust into her hands and smiled.

"Oden? You made me oden?" Sesshoumaru didn't comment. She tasted it and smiled, savoring the taste of her favorite dish. "Wow, this is good. It tastes so much like the oden from down the stand down the street." Sesshoumaru shifted in his seat, uncomfortably. Kagome's eyes widened and then she laughed. Sesshoumaru, still focused on the reports in front of him, spoke softly,

"I figured you were feeling bad enough as is. I didn't want to add food poisoning to your list of ailments." Kagome smiled at him.

"Do my ears deceive me? Did Sesshoumaru Yamamoto, god amongst men, actually admit that there is something he can't do?" Sesshoumaru didn't comment. Kagome laughed and pulled what little strength she had to get out of bed, the bowl still in her hands, spilling slightly over the comforter with her jerky movements. On her feet, she stumbled toward him and embraced him, some of the oden dripping onto his shirt.

"What are you doing, woman? Get back in bed, you're ill. I didn't come here so that you could impede your recovery."

"Thank you. And it's the thought that counts." Kagome gushed. She plopped back down on the bed and settled in to eat her oden. Finishing her soup, Kagome placed the empty bowl on the floor and leaned back into her bed that was encompassed with a mass of tissues. Kagome sneezed and as she wiped her nose on her sleeve, she looked at Sesshoumaru who, although seemingly focused on the reports in front of him, glanced at her every so often with amusement in his eyes.

"Get some sleep Kagome. We'll talk later." She nodded.

"You'll be here when I wake up, right?" Sesshoumaru shrugged.

"Probably. I've taken the rest of the day off of work."

"You didn't have to do that." Kagome blushed.

"It doesn't matter; what's done is done. Now get some sleep." Kagome yawned.

"Okay." Settling into her covers, Sesshoumaru watched as her eyelid closed and her breathing evened out, a steady wheeze coming from her as she slept. Her nose was bright red from all the wiping on sleeves and tissues and her lips were chapped. Her hair was stringy and dirty and there were large dark circles under her eyes. His heart ached a little at how miserable she truly looked. Placing his reports aside for a minute, he leaned forward and placed his lips on her forehead, giving her a small kiss. On her bedside table, he placed a pink box of strawberry pocky tied with a silver bow.

"Sweet dreams Kagome," he murmured, knowing that she was asleep and would never know what he had just done.

In her sleep, Kagome smiled.


	7. A Thousand Reasons

A Thousand Reasons

Sesshoumaru watched her from the corner of his eyes, his body tense with apprehension as he observed her converse with his colleagues. He still had no idea what possessed him to ask her to one of his work functions. Even he was bored at these events. But she seemed to adapt with ease, her smile drawing in everyone around her. He studied her form, ignoring the idle business chatter of the group around him. She tilted her head back and laughed, the noise vibrating through the hall and resting on his ears mellifluously.

She was dressed in a short, strapless, black dress, a bright blue ribbon cutting across her waist, accentuating how tiny it was. It tied in a haphazard bow on her hips, aching to be pulled playfully. Her shoes were the same color blue and raised her height about two inches so she no longer seemed so short. Her hair was placed on top of her head elegantly in a twist that Sesshoumaru longed to rip out and then run his fingers through her silky black hair. She looked beautiful, her face made up, her hair done up, her clothes dressed up, and yet, Sesshoumaru felt like he was looking at a completely different woman.

She wasn't Kagome, at least not in the sense he had always known her. Frowning, he cursed himself again for inviting her to the soiree. He strongly believed in not mixing business with pleasure, and here he was doing exactly that; the woman he has slowly been developing feelings for distracting him from networking among his fellow businessmen. His frown grew as he watched Inuyasha walk over to her and tap her on the shoulder. She turned and smiled at him as he presented his hand to her. She placed hers in his and they swept off, dancing together to the orchestra playing soft music in the background.

Sesshoumaru clenched his fists as he watched them dance. He wanted to walk up to his brother and rip him limb from limb. How dare he touch Kagome, let alone even think about touching her? She was so much better than he ever deserved. He was oddly possessive about her tonight and he most certainly did not want his stupid brother to have Kagome's attention. Resisting the urge to go over to the couple, Sesshoumaru forced his eyes away from the captivating image of Kagome dancing around the different groups of people with his brother, a smile plastered on her face.

While he had managed to tear himself away from watching his pseudo-date, Sesshoumaru still could not focus on the topic of discussion, only mildly nodding his head every now and then to appear attentive. Excusing himself, Sesshoumaru left the group, meandering through the crowd, not attaching to anyone. He plucked up two glasses of champagne from a waiter who was walking by with a tray filled with the beverage, and took a generous sip of the first, ignoring his surroundings. As he lowered the glass, a dainty arm slid through his. Looking down, perplexed at first, he was met with the sight of Kagome's bright, blue eyes sparkling at him.

"You don't seem like yourself," she stated, reaching forward and grabbing the other champagne glass and taking a small sip. "What's wrong?" Sesshoumaru shook his head, not answering her verbally. Instead, he kept his eyes forward, looking at no particular spot on the wall. He couldn't look at her. If he looked at her, he would grab her by the shoulders and kiss her senseless. Her hand on his arm burned him, raised his temperature, sent fire racing through his veins at the simple contact. He wanted her, he realized, but he couldn't have her. She wasn't like the rest of "them". He couldn't just use her and leave her because he actually enjoyed her company. She was his friend, first and foremost, before any other desires came in and muddied the waters. He removed his arm from her hold and took a step away from her. She was too close; the smell of her perfume was suffocating him, drowning him in her existence. She frowned at his actions.

"Okay, there is definitely something wrong with you." She picked up his free hand and, clasping it in both of her, pulled him out to the veranda that was attached to the building. The gentle music of the orchestra floated out behind them, softly, barely heard by the couple as they stood apart. Sesshoumaru downed the rest of his champagne, before resting the glass on the stone railing that enclosed the balcony terrace. Kagome placed her half drunk glass next to his empty one. Sesshoumaru took a few deep breaths. Kagome smiled slightly, humming along, off key, to the music. The cool air did him wonders, cleared his head, and Sesshoumaru was able to think again.

"You should go back inside," he spoke at last, breaking the comfortable silence between them. "Enjoy the party while it lasts." I certainly won't be inviting you to another, for the sake of my sanity, he added in his mind.

"I'm just fine, if not better, out here with you." The song ended and but was quickly followed by another. She grabbed his hand and pulled him away from the edge of the veranda. "Come on, dance with me." Sesshoumaru shook his head, pulling his hand out of hers and retreating back to the edge of the balcony. She shook her head playfully, a smile dancing on her lips, a giggle bubbling forth at his childish behavior.

"Really now, Sesshoumaru. Are you going to deny a lady's request to dance?"

"I don't dance," he responded smoothly. Kagome rolled her eyes.

"No one's going to see you. Besides, I'm just as bad as you are, I promise."

"I'm not a bad dancer," he protested. And neither are you, he thought, thinking back to her recent dance with his brother.

"Then I'll be the only stupid looking one. C'mon." She placed both his hands on her hips and wrapped her hands around the back of his neck. They swayed together, not really dancing, slightly out of beat with the music.

"This isn't so bad is it?" Sesshoumaru couldn't help the small smile that made its way onto his face.

"I suppose it isn't."

"Thank you for inviting me, by the way." She added hastily, her cheeks flushing.

"Hmm," he murmured, not really acknowledging her comment. He was content to hold her in his arms, to have her body pressed up against his.

"Even if I'm only here as part of the deal. So I guess it's really thank you for going with me to my brother's wedding in a couple weeks. You have no idea how much of a savior you really are. If you wouldn't do it, then I'd be stuck with going with one of his friends. Trust me, they are not my type."

"And what is your type?" Sesshoumaru asked, enjoying her rambling. Kagome was shocked by the question, the word "you" catching in her throat. Not trusting her voice to say what was appropriate she shrugged instead.

"Whatever my type is, it certainly isn't an immature, punk rock wannabe, who's only goal in life is to get laid," she spoke, finally settling on being vague. Sesshoumaru had to actually bite his tongue to keep from laughing out loud at her comment and that made him frown.

This was exactly the reason that he couldn't get involved in her. Sesshoumaru actually _liked_ spending time with her. She amused him and always left him wanting for more. Should something romantic ever happen between them, it would be ruined. He could never go back. And if he lost her, as he most likely would, because love changed everything and never lasted, he wasn't sure if he could bare it. The two danced a bit more and then the song ended and Sesshoumaru glanced back inside.

"We should go back to the party." Kagome frowned and thought it over.

"One more dance, please. I'm having a good time and all, and your colleagues are wonderful, but…I'm just not ready to go back in yet. There's so much pressure to impress out there. Here, with you, I don't have to be something I'm not." Sesshoumaru removed his hands from her hips and reached up, holding on to her hands that were still around his neck. Gently, he brought them away from his neck and down in between them. He didn't let go, instead, holding both her hands and rubbing his thumbs softly over the top of her hands. Taking a decisive step back, he pulled Kagome with him and moved over to the balcony railing. He leaned against it and at the sudden stop of motion Kagome fell into his chest.

She righted herself, her face rather pink as a pretty blush spread across her cheeks. She moved out of his hold and stood next to him, hoisting herself up onto the railing so that she could sit. With a sigh, she leaned forward and unclasped her heels, letting them fall off her feet unceremoniously to the ground with a slight clatter. "That's better. You men are lucky, you never have to worry about wearing heels." Sesshoumaru snorted.

"You women are lucky. You don't ever have to worry about wearing ties." At the thought, Sesshoumaru reached up and loosened the knot a little. Kagome smiled and picked up her glass of champagne.

"You look really nice tonight. You clean up well."

"Are you implying that this Sesshoumaru's looks are not always impeccable?" Kagome's smile widened at the thought of a scruffy looking Sesshoumaru.

"You never look unkempt. That's my job," she joked.

"It suits you," he commented. Kagome shrugged.

"Really? You think so?"

"You look prettier when you're not trying to impress people." Sesshoumaru spoke softly, thinking of all the times he had seen her in ridiculous pajamas or oversized sweatshirts and jeans with stains on them from years of wear; when she didn't care what people thought of her. Truthfully, she looked beautiful in anything she wore. But Sesshoumaru preferred it when she was casual. Perhaps it was because it was so far removed from everything he used to find attractive, everything he came into contact with on a daily basis.

"Thanks, I think." Kagome said, finishing off her glass of champagne with a sigh. Sesshoumaru colored as he realized that he had said that aloud and looked away, down to the other side of him, to avoid looking at Kagome again and giving her the wrong impression. The song ended and Sesshoumaru looked up.

"It's time to go back inside now." Kagome sighed.

"Okay. I suppose you are here for business." Sesshoumaru leaned down and picked up her shoes.

"Allow me," he murmured and slipped one of the light blue heels back onto her foot and clasping it in place. Kagome giggled at the picture that they presented. Sesshoumaru was on bended knee, her bare foot placed atop it, as he slid the shoe onto her foot.

"I feel like Cinderella," she exclaimed. Sesshoumaru cocked an eyebrow, asking her to explain. "Well, you see, I'm the poor girl going to a high society ball, dancing with the prince," she winked at him at that comment, "and now, the prince is putting my 'lost' shoes back on my feet. Next thing you know we'll be living happily ever after." Sesshoumaru finished clasping the shoe and took her foot off his knee and stood up, holding out a hand to help her down from the railing. Kagome placed her hand in his and pushed herself off, landing steadily on her feet.

"There is one difference between you and Cinderella," Sesshoumaru pointed out. Kagome looped her arm through his.

"Oh?" she questioned.

"You don't need a fairy godmother to make you look beautiful."

"Thanks. That's awfully sweet of you to say." Kagome whispered, looking up at him in surprise. Sesshoumaru shrugged.

"Just an observation. That's all."

They walked back towards the room and off of the terrace. Sesshoumaru held the door open for her Kagome smiled up at him in thanks and stepped back inside. As she did so, she passed closely next to him, her arm brushing against him. She looked up at him as she did, her face extremely close to his own, her lips right next to his. _It's about changing your lifestyle, taking risks, seizing the day! You know __carpe diem__ and all of that_, ran through his mind and, unconsciously, his moved closer to her, his lips millimeters away from hers, ready to 'seize the day'. He glanced up at her eyes, half-lidded, entranced by his own, knowing, waiting for something to happen. Suddenly he froze, thoughts of what he was about to do, rushing through his mind. His eyes widened and he pulled back, his stature suddenly stiff.

"We should probably mingle now," he voiced, slightly dazed. Had he really almost kissed Kagome? Had he almost ruined it all?

"Oh…okay." Kagome murmured, her eyes slightly hurt, but quickly recovering, a smile forced on her face that didn't quite reach her eyes. Sesshoumaru frowned. It seemed like no matter what he did, he was going to ruin it all. Kagome turned around swiftly and, with great celerity, moved through the crowd, never looking back. Sesshoumaru stared after her for a few moments before stepping inside himself, but not entering the crowds. He stayed by the door.

Inuyasha, seeing that his brother was back inside, smirked, and, excusing himself from the group of men he was talking with, walked over to him. He stood next to his brother for a second, sipping on his champagne, looking at him closely for any change in his demeanor.

"What do you want Inuyasha?" Sesshoumaru finally asked.

"Did you kiss her?" he asked, his face blank, hiding all his emotions, all his hopes. Sesshoumaru turned to his brother, his eyebrows knit together in what he hoped was a confused expression. When had he gotten so transparent?

"Why would I do something like that?" Inuyasha shrugged.

"I don't know. Why would you?" he asked, his words having a slight edge to them, as he rolled his eyes at his brother's stubbornness. Sesshoumaru looked back to the crowds of people and noticed Kagome munching on some hors d'oeuvres and chatting with some of the businessmen's wives, and he could think of a thousand reasons why.


	8. Stars

Stars

Many thanks to Siesie137. This is for you :).

Sesshoumaru leaned against the wall, dressed in a black suit, white button down shirt, and red tie. Kagome had disappeared inside the house, claiming that she had to get something. So now, he was stuck here, at the reception at her brother's wedding, standing awkwardly in the corner. There was music playing, people dancing, good food being served, but Sesshoumaru felt like an outcast without Kagome around. He didn't know any of these people and the more time he spent apart from her, the more he questioned his decision to be here.

_Because you wanted to spend time with her_, the voice in his head interjected and Sesshoumaru frowned at the thought. Things had been uncomfortable at best between them since the business party. Kagome still called him every day, perhaps trying to salvage some sort of normalcy. But the calls were short and silent; they told him nothing more than that Kagome didn't know how to act around him anymore. The thought caused anxiety to well up in him. Some part of Sesshoumaru said that they were better off this way and eventually, things would go back to normal between them. The other part really just wanted to kiss her.

The wedding had been the first time since the soiree that they had seen each other face to face, and the both of them were trying very hard to portray that nothing was wrong between them. Things were just as they always were. Or at least, that's what they'd have people believe.

The door swung open and Kagome stepped carefully down the few steps to the grounds of the shrine in her black heels. She was wearing a red dress that hit her just above the knee and Sesshoumaru continued to be stunned by how beautiful she looked. In her arms was a blanket, beige and knitted, that he had seen many times adorning the back of her couch. "Take a walk with me?" she suggested lightly, nervously. Sesshoumaru nodded in his agreement. It certainly beat being the outcast at the party.

Kagome walked away from the party and Sesshoumaru followed a few steps behind her. They walked around to the front of the house and sighing, Kagome spread out the blanket on the ground and plopped down on it. She patted the empty space next to her, indicating that Sesshoumaru should sit down. Sesshoumaru hesitated. She tucked her legs to the side, conscious that she was wearing a dress and fixed Sesshoumaru with a look. He sat down next to her, one of his legs bent, his arm resting on it.

"Is there a reason you brought me here?" Kagome smiled at him.

"You weren't having a good time. I understand that, it's not a big deal. This is Souta and Hitomi's celebration. It's a lot of people you don't know and don't need to know. So, we'll stay out here."

"Are you sure you want to stay away from the party to sit with me out here?" He asked quietly, looking at the sky. Kagome shrugged.

"If you're happy, I'm happy. I made an appearance. There's nothing I'm going to miss that isn't going to be videotaped." Kagome looked up at the sky too, curious as to what he was looking at. The stars blinked back at her and, bringing back any and all information she could remember from high school science, tried to make out the constellations. The music from the party washed over them, fading out quietly as the party continued on without them. Kagome could hear the shouts and whoops of those attending, signifying their good time. Kagome looked back at Sesshoumaru, watching him. He didn't say anything, didn't move. He just continued to stare into the night sky, a look in his eyes pleading for answers that he didn't have. Kagome recognized the look. She had worn it many times.

Sighing contentedly, Kagome turned her gaze back up to the sky. She covered Sesshomaru's hand with her own.


	9. Postcards From Italy

Postcards From Italy

The week after her brother's wedding had been quiet for Kagome. Sesshoumaru had left early from the reception, after only an hour of sitting together outside. He claimed he had a flight to catch the next day so Kagome just smiled and let him go. The silence between them was uncomfortable and she couldn't help but be slightly jealous at everyone at the party having fun while she was sulking in the corner. Desperately, Kagome wanted things to go back to the way they were before, at least to stop the tension that permeated the air whenever they were near each other. Part of this was her fault. She shouldn't have expected much from Sesshoumaru. He didn't do emotions; she knew this.

She wanted him to kiss her at the business party. She had wanted it since she first laid eyes on him. It would change everything. But things had already changed. She couldn't help but wish it was because he kissed her and they were in that stage right before they decided to enter a relationship instead of the awkward display of trying to pretend that the night of the business party didn't happen.

She was sure they had a moment that night. She was sure that he felt something for her. But she knew Sesshoumaru better than most. He didn't know how to deal with the situation. She was sure that he had his fair share of girlfriends; he was just that gorgeous. But as far as romance and love were concerned, Kagome knew he had no experience. She debated calling Inuyasha for advice; after all, he knew more about Sesshoumaru than she ever could. She had not known him as long as she had her other friends. If this was Sango, Miroku, Shippo or even her brother, she would know how to fix it. Although, she thought to herself, it probably helped that she had never held romantic interest for anyone that was that close to her. It would certainly complicate things.

Sighing, Kagome laid on the couch, staring at the ceiling, searching somehow for an answer to all her problems. Things were not going to magically fix themselves. In her week of ruminating on the topic, she had only come up with two options: tell Sesshoumaru how she felt or move on. Those were the only ways she could think of to try and ease the strain on their relationship. She would have loved nothing more than to call Sesshoumaru and hash this all out, but she couldn't. According to his secretary, he was in Italy for the next few weeks, working on an extensive business deal. It frustrated her to no end to know that this would be hanging over her head for the next few weeks. She wanted to give up, she really did. The longer this went on, the more her resolve faded.

Sometimes, she thought, it just wasn't worth it. What would happen if they did get together? It was awkward enough between then dancing around the feelings that she had and he might have. What if when they got together, there was nothing there but awkward moments and uncomfortable silences? And what if they broke up? Kagome had gotten used to him in her life, she really had. She enjoyed his company and looked forward to seeing him. She didn't know if she would ever get tired of him, but there was a possibility. And what if he got tired of her? She couldn't imagine life without him. She paced the room, too anxious with her thoughts to stay in one place. When that no longer helped she went outside. She wanted to scream, to throw something, to cry; anything to make her thoughts subside for the day and allow her to think about something, anything else. Worrying about this was consuming her.

She sighed and got the mail from the box outside her door and sat down at her kitchen table. Perhaps bills would distract her, momentarily from her thoughts. She flipped through the stack of envelopes, tossing aside the junk credit card offers and local circulars, separating out the electric bill and the water bill. She paused suddenly as a picture of St. Marks Square stared back at her. She clutched it with both hands, the rest of the mail falling lightly onto the table. Hastily she turned it over and smiled, reading the message on the back.

_Thinking of you,_

_Sesshoumaru_

She read it again and again, the three word message springing forth a gush of hope in her. He cared. He had too. They were going to make this work. This was something worth pursuing. She clutched the postcard close to her heart and sighed happily.

Tomorrow, she decided, she would call Inuyasha.


	10. The First Move

The First Move

Inuyasha was surprised when he received a phone call from Kagome earlier in the week. She wasn't his friend; they were more acquaintances than anything else. She was his brother's friend. She had no reason to be calling him and he had no reason to expect a call from her. But that didn't mean he minded.

Kagome was the sweetest person he had ever met and to this day, he wasn't quite sure what she was doing by being friends with his brother. They didn't fit together; and yet, they fit perfectly. The more he watched his brother get closer and closer to the woman, the more he could see the differences in his demeanor. He was happy that Kagome had stumbled into his brother's life and refused to leave, but at the same time, he had no idea how he was going to help her.

He and his brother had never gotten along growing up. Sesshoumaru was the first born with all the responsibility and expectations that came attached to that and Inuyasha was the screw up, younger brother. Several years earlier, Inuyasha had been pretty much excommunicated from the family. He had graduated from college as his father demanded he do, but he did nothing with his degree in business. He picked up his guitar and walked off to the city the day after graduation. He got a job at a local coffee house and would play his guitar there on the weekends for extra tips. He lived in a crappy apartment and lived week by week, month by month. He had a few girlfriends, but nothing ever came of their relationships.

It was by chance that Sesshoumaru found him, two years after he had left. Although, Inuyasha quickly learned that Sesshoumaru left nothing to chance. It wasn't until after he gained his job at the company that Inuyasha found out that Sesshoumaru had a private investigator find out where he was. And though he would never admit it, Inuyasha was glad that he did. When Sesshoumaru had walked into the coffee shop that day, Inuyasha was the only one surprised. He never thought the brother who had hated him his whole life would willingly sit down to chat with him.

Sesshoumaru explained to him what had been going on at home. Their mother was sick and while their father was still not pleased with him, he needed to come home. He needed to be there for the family. He had resisted at first, but he was sure that Sesshoumaru expected that. He came home eventually and saw his mother. After she had died, Sesshoumaru, who was now the head of their father's company, offered him a job. And Sesshoumaru knew he would take it because Sesshoumaru always knew what was going to happen. In the few years he had spent working with his brother, he began to understand the basics about Sesshoumaru. But the things beneath the surface, Sesshoumaru kept hidden and guarded. He had known his brother all his life and at this moment in time, Inuyasha could appreciate that there was much more to Sesshoumaru than he had ever known.

So when Kagome asked him for his help, for his advice, Inuyasha wasn't so sure how it would end up. It would either work out perfectly and Sesshoumaru and Kagome would live happily ever after with two children, a dog, and a white picket fence or it would all go up in flames. For the first time in a long time, Inuyasha was nervous. This wasn't as simple as it appeared. He was messing with people's lives! Inuyasha really liked Kagome. She was good for Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru needed her and Kagome needed Sesshoumaru.

When he finally arrived at Kagome's after work, he had to will himself to not run away. Kagome invited him in and they sat at her kitchen table in silence before Kagome offered him some tea, which he declined. It appeared that both of them were too nervous to bring up the subject and Inuyasha, after a few more moments of suffering the quiet, finally spoke up.

"Are you sure, Kagome?" He asked her.

"Am I sure?" She questioned back.

"Are you sure you want this? Because I don't want him getting hurt because you feel like screwing with him. He may not be the nicest person, but he doesn't deserve that. You don't deserve that either. If I didn't think that something serious could happen between the two, I wouldn't be doing this."

"I'm sure, Inuyasha," Kagome answered back, a bemused smile on her face. "But it's nice to see you try and protect your brother. I promise you, I will never intentionally hurt him. And…you really think he likes me?" Inuyasha snorted.

"He's head over heels. That's part of the problem." Kagome frowned, her eyebrows knit together.

"The problem?" she asked, confused.

"Well, you see," Inuyasha started, trying to find some way to explain. "Sesshoumaru doesn't do well with change. He likes to be in control. He always has. This is not something he can control and it's something he's never done before. He has no idea how to handle it," he paused, taking the moment in. Kagome's face was rapt with attention and realization. "He can't make the change Kagome. I'm sure the perfect moment has passed him by thrice over. And every time, he gets closer and closer to doing something, to changing the dynamic, but he never does it. He over analyzes and worries and the more he thinks about it, the more he can convince himself that things are fine the way they are."

"What should I do?" It was the question that needed to be asked, that had been hanging in the air since he stepped foot on the shrine.

"I…I can't tell you what to do Kagome, but one thing is clear, at least to me. If anyone has to make the first move, it's you. I can't guarantee that it'll work, but at the very least it'll force him to acknowledge that things will not be alright the way they have been. It will force him to react." Kagome looked at him apprehensively, but she nodded.

"I understand a bit better now, thank you." They both stood up and Kagome walked him to the door. He hugged Kagome, said goodbye, and wished her good luck.

She was going to need it.


	11. Gestures

Gestures

For Natsumi Tsuchi-Ookami.

"Seriously Sango, I have no idea what to do. I mean, he'll be home any day now and then the pressure's going to get worse. Do I make a move? Obviously, I'm going to have to. He's so emotionally constipated that I have to do all the work. And when I do, how's he going to react. Inuyasha said he liked me, that he was 'head over heels' but I honestly don't know. I mean, sure, I think he likes me; he willingly spends time with me, but like in a romantic sense? He's never really given me any indication that he does and I…I just don't know. What am I going to do?" Kagome whined into the phone as she applied a light bit of makeup to her face. Sango, on the other end, sighed.

"You're over-analyzing everything, Kagome. I find it's best to not think too hard about these things. Just do it. If you think too much, you'll never get anywhere. Just look at me and Miroku."

"But the two of you were destined to be together from the start. Everyone could see it but you!" Kagome argued back.

"And who's to say that you aren't destined to be together? I mean, I've never met the guy, but if his brother is saying that you two belong together, then I think the only person who can't see it is you. And don't worry too much. He's in Italy right? You've got a couple of days to get yourself in order."

"Yeah, he's on a business trip."

"A business trip? In Italy? Who does business in Italy? I mean…what does Italy have that's so special?" Kagome shrugged even though Sango wasn't there.

"I dunno, fabulous food and history? A new government every month?" Sango laughed.

"But that's not something you can invest in. Anyways, finish getting ready to go and I'll see you soon. Miroku just left so he'll be there soon to pick you up." Kagome smiled at this.

"Good. I can't wait to see you! We haven't gotten together in months," she replied.

"I know!" Sango exclaimed. "It's been far too long. But I've been so busy with work and Miroku and now with being pregnant."

"Your life is so difficult," Kagome joked.

"I know," Sango sighed dramatically. "It's a wonder how I stand it." The two women giggled together. "Okay, I should let you go now. See you soon Kagome!"

"Bye Sango," Kagome replied before hitting the end button on the phone. She turned back to the mirror and frowned pensively. Acting quickly she picked up a pair of amethyst earrings and held them up to her ear. She looked at them for a moment, her mind deciding, before she nodded and began to put them in her ears. They would match the purple dress she was wearing perfectly. Satisfied that she looked her best, she moseyed down the stairs, careful not to trip over her own two feet. She was never reliable on heels and the black pumps she was wearing now certainly did not allow her the luxury of carelessness. She picked up her black bag that was at the bottom of the stairs and rifled through it, making sure that she had the essentials for the party tonight. Cell phone: check. Lipgloss: check. Wallet: Check. Closing the top she was all set. She placed the purse down next to the carefully wrapped, small pile of presents that were at the door when the doorbell rang. Jumping in surprise, Kagome screamed and fell to the floor with a thump. The door opened quickly and Sesshoumaru stood there, a bouquet of yellow daisies in his hand, looking concerned. The concern quickly vanished as he saw Kagome climbing to her feet, rubbing her bottom gingerly. "Ow," was all she managed to say.

"Hello to you, too." The fact that Sesshoumaru was standing in her doorway was finally sinking in and Kagome's eyes widened and her face reddened slightly in embarrassment before she threw her arms around his neck and hugged him.

"Sesshoumaru! I didn't think you would be back yet!"

"My business took less time than previously believed." Kagome let go and smiled back at him, nervous butterflies building in her stomach. Sesshoumaru stared at her, feeling awkward, but unable to look away. She look beautiful, dressed in a casual purple dress with a black sash, her black heels lifting her inches off the ground. A silver necklace with a pair of angel wings for a pendent hung low on her neck. Her smile was so carefree and natural; dazzling.

"That's good to hear." Noticing the flowers, she motioned toward them with her hand and asked, "Are those for me?" Suddenly remembering himself, Sesshoumaru nodded and handed them to her.

"I didn't know you were going out," He commented. "I just wanted to say hello." Kagome waved her hand.

"Nonsense. There's no way you could have known. Would you like to come in? I've still got some time before I have to leave." Sesshoumaru nodded and Kagome stepped aside to allow him entrance, closing the door behind her. "Thank you for the flowers."

"You're welcome," Sesshoumaru muttered as he took a seat at the kitchen table. Kagome busied herself finding a vase and putting it in the sink to fill it up with water.

"Remember the roses you gave me last Valentine's Day?" Kagome brought up, striking up a conversation. Sesshoumaru nodded. Kagome sighed. "I couldn't figure out what to do with them. There must've been two hundred of them. I certainly didn't have enough vases for them all. I kept one bouquet for myself, the big red roses, and the others I gave out to the people who visited the shrine. I gave some to people I knew and I handed out some to random people on the street. For a week or so, I wore a flower in my hair, a different color every day. Those couple weeks I had those roses were special to me. I can't remember being so happy to get flowers in my life. Thank you, Sesshoumaru for making me feel loved that Valentine's Day. It was the first time I enjoyed the holiday in a few years." Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow, signaling her to explain.

It amazed Kagome just how much she could interpret from Sesshoumaru's little idiosyncrasies. One look could tell her a million things. The raised eyebrow was an encouragement, a gesture of curiosity. He wanted her to explain because he wanted to understand her better. He was questioning her to learn more, to hear more. In the beginning he had seemed so closed off to her. He wouldn't give her his name, he insulted her at every turn, and really wanted nothing to do with her. But now he didn't just tolerate her. He still didn't say much but the gestures he made told her so much more than words could. They showed her that he cared.

"It's nothing big, but it's the first gift I've gotten on Valentine's Day that wasn't from someone I'm related to in a few years. I don't like to admit it, but my love life had been pretty nonexistent for three years running." At this statement, an awkward silence fell over them and Kagome winced internally for bringing up the subject of romance and causing tension.

"I'm afraid these flowers pale in comparison to the roses," Sesshoumaru said, trying to get rid of the strained silence between them. "They're just daisies." Kagome shook her head.

"I love them," she replied as she leaned forward around him and placed the vase on the desk, her body now a hair's width from his. She turned her head, her lips nearly on his. "Thank you, really, the flowers are beautiful." She leaned forward, glancing up into Sesshoumaru's eyes who stared at her filled with want. He made a small move forward and her lips were about to touch his when the sound of someone clearing their throat caused Kagome to stand up straight and take two steps away from Sesshoumaru, her eyes wide as she stared at Miroku leaning against her kitchen wall. Her face flushed and she looked the other way, embarrassed. Miroku smiled at her.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, Kagome, but we've got to get going or we'll be late," he told her, breaking the awkward silence. "And might I add, you look as radiant as ever this evening." Kagome laughed.

"Watch who you pay compliments to tonight, Miroku. Your wife just might get violent."

"Ah, but she'll be much too distracted when I tell her what I walked in on," he joked, stepping forward and extending his hand to Sesshoumaru. "I'm Miroku," he introduced himself.

"Sesshoumaru." The two men shook hands.

"So you're _the_ Sesshoumaru, huh? Kagome goes on and on about you. I'm glad I can finally put a face to the name. Oh Sango's going to be jealous that I got to meet you first." Kagome rolled her eyes at him.

"Ignore him. I do not go on and on about you," she instructed Sesshoumaru. "Miroku is my best friend Sango's husband and my cousin. I'm going to her baby shower tonight." Sesshoumaru nodded at the information.

"Congratulations," he offered Miroku, who smiled and thanked him. Sesshoumaru slid back in his chair and stood up. "I should let you go now. I'm glad I got to see you Kagome."

"It was good to see you too. I'm glad you stopped by." Kagome reached up and kissed his cheek. "I'll give you a call tomorrow." Sesshoumaru nodded.

"I look forward to it," he replied before walking out the door. The minute the door closed, Miroku turned to Kagome.

"So, Sesshoumaru, eh?" He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. Kagome smacked him playfully in the arm.

"Oh shut up or I'll tell your wife you were hitting on some busty blonde." She stuck her tongue out at him before nodding towards the door. "Come on, we better go before Sango thinks that something bad's happened."


	12. Secrets

Secrets

**Siesie137**, once again, made an amazing suggestion (although I don't  
think this turned out quite like she would have wanted it to).  
**Thank you**.This chapter would not be here without you.

"Tell me something you've never told anyone else," Kagome commented, lying on her stomach on the floor of his office, munching on a piece of pocky. Sesshoumaru snorted. He was leaning against the wall, one leg bent, the corresponding arm resting lazily on it. His tie had been loosened and his jacket was draped across his office chair. Splayed out on the floor were various plastic containers, food filled to the brim. She had burst into his office earlier in the day, picnic basket in hand, and dragged him out of a very important meeting to "eat a proper lunch" with her. It didn't seem to matter to her that many of his investors happened to be in that meeting. He supposed that he was lucky that most of them found it to be amusing that this pint sized girl was able to command him to do whatever she liked.

"Ah young love," one had even remarked, earning him a trademark glare from Sesshoumaru, who was less than pleased with the whole situation. And yet, he went along with it. He knew if he didn't he would regret not spending time with Kagome. There was just something about her that caused his resolve to falter. He could never say no to her.

"No," he was his firm answer, and Sesshoumaru knew that it wouldn't last long. But he had to maintain some shred of dignity. Kagome rolled her eyes.

"Don't go all Snooty-Pants on me now. And here I thought we had made progress!" She exclaimed. "I'll go first." She didn't speak at first and Sesshoumaru, now rather intrigued prompted her to continue. "Hold your horses. I'm sorting my words.

"Well, you know how the shrine used to belong to my grandfather, right?" She asked him.

"I seem to recall that bit of information."

"Well, when he got on in years, we wound up moving in with him. I was still young, oh six or seven at the time. Things were rough on my parents. My dad had lost his job and my mom was barely able to make rent with her part time wage. So we moved to the shrine, because it made sense. My mother could work more hours and some sort of adult supervision would always be present and my dad eventually found a new job and all was well for a long time.

"Well, my grandfather wasn't exactly in his right mind most of the time. Both my parent's realized this but turned a blind eye to it many times. We needed the money, so we would have to make due. Even so, my grandfather had no experience entertaining a seven year old. Souta was still very young at that point so we didn't have to worry too much about him. He would go off and play by himself with his toys most of the time. He didn't understand most of what my grandfather was on about anyway. Hell, most of the time I didn't understand what my grandfather was on about. But anyway, he would tell me all these stories about the Feudal Era of Japan, particularly the story of the Shikon no Tama. I could sit for hours and listen to him, fascinated at the tales he wove. I don't think he ever expected me to like them so much, but I did. As I grew older, he would still tell me the tales all the time. When he died, that part of me, that willingness to believe in everything he ever told me faded a bit. I miss him a lot.

"But when he wasn't around to distract me, when he was busy beautifying the shrine or attending to those who came to send a prayer, I would go to the well-house. The story said that a girl from the future dropped through a well to have all the adventures. I used to pretend I was that girl and I would jump off from the mouth of the well and drop to the bottom, reveling in the feeling of falling and imagine that I was off to have adventures, just like the miko in the stories. I'm sure my grandfather knew what I was up to, and while senile, he knew how dangerous it could be. But he never stopped me. Deep down, he understood that I was experiencing the magic of his tales. He respected that. That well-house will always be special to me.

"It's because of those stories that my grandfather left the shrine to me in his will. He wrote that the magic was in my veins and that the shrine could belong to no one else but me. I wasn't even an adult at the time. After college, my mom told me that it was time that I took care of the place. She took the money from my dad's life insurance and moved out to a small apartment in the suburbs. After all my things had been unpacked, I went out to the well-house and jumped down to the bottom, just like always. I sat at the bottom for a while, staring at the ceiling and that's when I decided to set up my darkroom in there. The well is boarded up pretty well now; I don't want to fall in there when I can't see where I'm going, but just being in there every time I develop photographs gives me a sense of calm. It's the one place in the world that I feel completely like myself." Kagome sat up, telling the end of the tale. "I've never told anyone that before, not even Sango or Miroku. Not even my mother. If she knew, she would have tried to stop me, no doubt."

"Then why did you tell me?" Sesshoumaru asked, his head cocked to the side, curious. Kagome shrugged.

"I trust you. I'm comfortable around you. You don't judge me when I tell you stupid things like this. You don't judge people or perhaps it's the opposite. You judge so completely that nothing can change the image you have of a person in your mind. I will always be that crazy pocky girl who sat on a bench with you way back in October. This story isn't going to make me seem any more ridiculous than that." Silence overtook them for a moment and Sesshoumaru frowned.

"That's not true," he responded.

"What's not true?"

"That the first impression someone makes is the final in my mind."

"Oh," was all that Kagome could really think to say.

"Is that what you really think of me?" he asked, his voice flat, emotionless, but Kagome knew he was hurt.

"You know it's not," she replied firmly. "I was just babbling." Suddenly, she leaned forward, presenting her pinky to him. "Pinky promise you won't tell anyone my story?" Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow.

"Who would I tell?" he questioned. Kagome shrugged.

"The tabloids. Random people on the street. Inuyasha." Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes but reluctantly linked his pinky with hers.

"I…pinky promise I won't tell anyone." Kagome smiled brightly up at him.

"Okay, your turn now!"

"My turn?" Kagome nodded.

"Mmmhmm. I told you something, now you tell me something."

"No." Kagome sighed.

"We've been over this already. Now, seriously, just tell me something. It doesn't have to be an epic tale, such as mine. Could be a bad habit, a fear, a desire, anything. Just as long as you've never told anyone before. I told you a secret, it's only fair that you tell me one."

"And if I tell you something, will you stop going on about it?" Kagome laughed.

"You know me too well, my friend."

"Fine," he paused for a moment, contemplative before starting in on his secret. "I have always been jealous of Inuyasha." Kagome's eyes widened.

"What?" She questioned. Sesshoumaru didn't comment. "Well, go on!" she urged. Sesshoumaru shook his head.

"You said that I had to tell you a secret. You never said I had to explain." Kagome rolled her eyes.

"I explained. I mean, if I just told you I used to jump down the old well at the shrine without all that extra meaning attached, you would have every right to think that I was some suicidal crazy! But I explained! Now it's your turn." Sesshoumaru turned away from her. He did not want to explain. This was something that he had harbored for years now. He had never told anyone and the careful, hateful facade he had developed prevented anyone from finding out.

For a long time he did hate Inuyasha. He didn't any more, but that didn't stop him from wishing that for once in his life he'd done something impulsive and reckless. Inuyasha did what he wanted, when he wanted. Those years where he had left to live on his own were something that Sesshoumaru was always envious of. Growing up, Inuyasha had always lived without the pressure of being the first son. On the days when Inuyasha was playing outside with their mother, Sesshoumaru would be stuck inside with a tutor, making sure he was groomed to take over the company next. He needed to be smart, quick, ruthless, and emotionless about all endeavors he made. Emotions made people and decisions weak. He could never be weak.

"You said you would drop it if I told you. Now would be the time to do that." Kagome was startled at the edge in his voice.

"Okay, I'll drop it." Kagome said and turned away as well. She quickly ate her last piece of pocky, somewhat angry before she stood up and threw the box away. "I should go," she continued, barely above a whisper. Sesshoumaru didn't respond. Kagome sighed and cleaned up the food, placed it in the basket and left the office. Sesshoumaru didn't stop her.


	13. Apology

Apology

It was raining. Sesshoumaru could still hear the droplets falling outside. The room was dimly lit, just one lamp in the corner switched on, so that if he looked outside he would be able to see the droplets falling quickly from the sky, drenching the ground below. But he wasn't. He was leaning against the wall, drinking a gin and tonic, and staring across the room. Kagome hadn't called today. She always called, even when things between them were bad. It made him ache on the inside. He missed her. He hadn't seen or talked to Kagome since the other day and he was starting to think that he wouldn't for a while.

How did he always manage to screw things up? The question needed to be asked. He was always in the wrong with Kagome. He never knew what to do around her. Things were moving, changing, shifting, cracking and he was desperately trying to keep it all together, to stay the same. But things never stayed the same, much to his displeasure. It seemed to him that just when he and Kagome had settled into a routine the dynamic would shift and he would be once again unable to figure out what to do.

Things between them were not going well.

He stewed on this thought for a while, taking another swallow of his drink. The wind howled and the rain splashed against his window, and then, the sound of a tentative knock on his door. He stared at the door for a moment, wondering if he had imagined it. But then a more forceful knock sounded through the room and Sesshoumaru placed his drink down and went to open it, glancing curiously at the clock. Who was bothering him at nine at night? He slowly opened the door and he was shocked by the fact that he wasn't shocked that Kagome was standing at his door, dripping wet and shivering, but with a determined look in her eyes. It was only a matter of time, he told himself.

"Hi," she said to him, "Can I come in?" Sesshoumaru didn't speak, but pushed the door open wider and stepped back to allow her to come in. Slowly, she took steps into his apartment and curiously looked around. Sesshoumaru shut the door, but didn't move, his eyes on her. "I'm sorry."

"Are you?" Sesshoumaru asked. Kagome whipped around, ire in her eyes.

"Yes," she bit out. "How could you think I would not be?" Sesshoumaru shrugged and finally walked back into the room, picking up his drink and taking another sip.

"Most of the time, when people say they're sorry, they don't mean it. What they're really saying is 'I want things to go back to normal.'"

"Are you drunk?" Kagome asked him, concerned. Sesshoumaru shrugged, apathetic.

"I've had a drink. It's not affecting my judgment."

"Yeah well, something must be! You've never acted like this!" Kagome pointed out, rage still burning brightly in her eyes.

"I can act however I like," Sesshoumaru responded, finishing his drink and moving to sit down on the couch in the living room.

"Oh of course you can. I forgot. You're the almighty Sesshoumaru Yamamoto. You can treat people like garbage because you're the head of a large corporation." Sesshoumaru sighed.

"I'm not going to fight with you Kagome."

"Are you trying to get me to leave?" Kagome asked, incredulously. "Because if you are, it's not going to work."

"I'm not trying to get you to do anything."

"Well good, because I'm not going to!" she yelled back at him. Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow and fixed her with a look. Sighing, she collapsed onto the couch next to him and buried her face in her hands. "I'm sorry. I honestly don't know what's gotten into me." Sesshoumaru wrapped his arm around her, but then quickly removed it as the residual wetness from her shirt soaked into his.

"It's fine. I apologize as well. I shouldn't have questioned the intentions of your apology. It's been a long day," He said, standing up and walking out of the room. Kagome sat up and watched him curiously disappear into a room for a moment before coming back in a new shirt and one in his hands. "Here," he tossed it to her, "go get changed." Kagome shook her head.

"No, it's fine. I'll be fine," she insisted, trying to give the shirt back to Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru closed his hand over hers and pushed it back towards her, the shirt still clutched in her grip. Heat blushed to her cheeks and Kagome looked down at the floor.

"I don't want you to get sick. Go get changed, the bathroom's down the hall. You're staying the night," he whispered and Kagome's eyes travelled upwards to meet his. "Please," he added as an afterthought and Kagome chuckled and nodded her head.

"Okay, okay, I'll stay," she smirked and headed down the hall. "And I really am sorry, both about before and what happened yesterday. I shouldn't have pushed so hard." The door to the bathroom clicked closed behind her and Sesshoumaru sighed.

"Apology accepted," he muttered to himself before moving into his bedroom to get an extra pillow and blanket for the couch. It was going to be a long night.


	14. Louder

Louder

The morning of Kagome Higurashi's twenty seventh birthday was like any other at first glance. She had once again slept through her alarm and woke up late, cranky, and annoyed. She stumbled out of bed, her eyes still half closed and walked, with her arm outstretched to alert her of any obstacle in her way. Unfortunately, on her way towards the bathroom, she still managed to trip over the various articles of clothing and shoes that littered her floor. Making it to the bathroom a little worse for the wear, she disrobed and hopped in the shower, letting the warm water cascade over her and bring her to the land of the living. Finally waking up, she went through her schedule. She had most of the day off, only one appointment with a local little league team for team photos. She was going to get dressed, do her hair nice, put on a little make up, and head over to Sango's and keep her company while she was on maternity leave. They were going to have a girl's night, filled with sappy chick flicks, a ton of popcorn, and a pizza with everything on it. The final piece of the puzzle would be a fabulously made cake, donated by her mother and brought in by Miroku, who would pass through eventually, wish her a happy birthday, give her a present, and go to bed early. Kagome would get home late after helping Sango upstairs and into bed, already half asleep, and would listen to the voicemail that her family and friends had left her, open the thoughtfully sent, brightly colored birthday cards, before taking off her shoes and collapsing in bed. Stepping out of the shower only when all the warm water had run out, Kagome wrapped herself in a towel and walked over to the sink to fix her hair. It was a morning like any other, or it would have been if not for a neatly wrapped package that lay on the sink, wrapped in red, a white bow tied elegantly around it.

Kagome paused when she first saw the package, and curious, placed her brush back down and, fumblingly, opened the prettily wrapped package. And bright pink box of strawberry pocky lay in her hand. Placing one hand to her chest, over her heart, Kagome smiled. It was a sweet gesture, although she was thoroughly confused as to how Sesshoumaru had gotten into her bathroom of all places without her knowing; he had no key. And yet, here lay the pocky in her hand. Removing all the wrapping and placing the pocky on the counter, a small slip of white paper flittered down and hit the floor. Kagome crouched down and picked it up.

It was a small card, white and sturdy, like a business card. One word was typed on it. _Closet_ it read and excitement filled Kagome. She rushed out of the room, still in her towel and threw open the door of the closet. She reached for the light and when the room was illuminated, there, hanging from a string was another box of the same size, this one wrapped in orange, but with the same white bow. Kagome ripped it open and carefully looked at the pocky inside. Mango pocky. She had never heard of it before, had never tried it, but she was looking forward to it. Searching through the rest of the wrapping, she came across another card. _Kitchen_.

Throwing on the first two articles of clothing she could put her hands on, Kagome raced down the stairs and flew into her kitchen. Sure enough, wrapped in yellow with a white bow, leaning against the teakettle, was another box of pocky. Honey pocky was revealed and another card. _Well_. Shoving shoes on her feet, Kagome laughed at how silly she was being. It was just a box of pocky, she knew, but she couldn't help but be excited. This gift was elaborate and involved and the scavenger hunt made her feel like a little girl.

Opening the door to the well-house, Kagome peered in. Sure enough, on the boarded up old well lay another box of pocky, this one wrapped in green. At this point, she paused only to see what flavor the pocky was and to recover the clue. Green tea pocky. _Front Door_.

In blue: blueberry. _Stairs_.

In purple: grape. _Park_.

Pocky still in hand, Kagome raced down the street, laughing, and entered the park and wandered down the path towards their spot. Sesshoumaru was sitting on the bench, their bench reading a newspaper. Kagome walked over to him and sat down. She opened the box of pocky and shoved it in Sesshoumaru's face. "Want some?" She offered with a wry smile on her face. Sesshoumaru closed the newspaper and took a piece without hesitation.

"Thank you," he replied in nothing more than a whisper.

"Thank _you_," was Kagome's answer. "The gifts were amazing. Thanks so much." Finishing the biscuit, Sesshoumaru reached underneath the bench and gave her one last gift, this one wrapped completely in white. Kagome smiled brightly at Sesshoumaru and wondered briefly what flavor of pocky it would be this time. But when she removed the wrapping, no brightly colored box of pocky greeted her. Instead, an elegant white box was revealed, a gold insignia in the middle of the box in script read Forzieri. She looked up at Sesshoumaru, paralyzed. She knew that whatever was in this box was expensive, Italian, and, most likely, sparkly. This box could change everything. And yet, when Sesshoumaru gave her a look back, clearly telling her to go on and open the damn thing, she didn't waste another moment. She lifted the top off the box and pulled out another, this one made of blue velvet bordered by gold. It was most definitely a jewelry box. Kagome felt like her heart was jumping out of her chest and she opened the box and her eyes landed on a delicate, glittering, silver, charm bracelet, lying carefully on the cushion inside.

Carefully, she fingered the charms, each one brining forth a whole level of joy that she never knew existed. The first one was a tiny miniature box of strawberry pocky, followed by a cup of hot chocolate, which if she remembered correctly, she had spilled down the front of her. She giggled at the thought before moving onto the next charm. A delicate rose, red and vibrant, in full bloom, was what she was holding and immediately, her mind went to their most recent conversation about the flowers. This was a permanent reminder of what those roses had meant to her and Kagome couldn't have been more grateful. Finally moving off the rose, she noticed the next charm and laughed out loud. A small cartoon spider with big eyes was looking back at her, slightly scared. It was cute and almost endeared her towards the tiny arachnids.

Before moving to the next one, Kagome glanced up at Sesshoumaru who was unsuccessfully trying to hide his anxiousness at her reaction. He was clutching the newspaper in his hand so hard that Kagome was surprised that it hadn't torn yet. His face was impassive, emotionless, giving off the air that he didn't care what she thought of his present, but the truth was in his eyes. They were filled with panic and worry. Kagome reached her other hand out and laid it on top of his, in a comforting move, before going back to marveling at the intricate and special charms on the bracelet.

The middle of the nine charms was a tiny replica photograph and Kagome was amazed as she looked closer at it. Their image, her sleeping on his shoulder, had been engraved into the tiny piece of silver. The following charm was a steaming bowl of oden, chopsticks on the side. The seventh charm was a tiny glass slipper and Kagome ran her finger over it. The second to last one was a tiny star and the last one was a postcard, the words _Thinking of You_ engraved on the back. Ordinarily, these charms would be considered strange for any other person, but to her, it was the most amazing gift she could have gotten. Every one of their encounters had stuck out in his mind as much as they had stuck out in hers. He treasured their interactions as much as she did.

Kagome opened her mouth, her mind reeling for something to say. Unable to think of anything, she closed her mouth. She looked towards Sesshoumaru, still nervous, but no longer panicking. Somehow, she knew she had to verbalize how affected she was by this gift, but the words wouldn't come. Her mind was blank and struggling for a word, a message, an emotion, anything at all! The only thing that managed to come out when she tried to talk was stuttered nonsense. She was speechless. This was the best gift she had ever received. Shouldn't she be able to give him the best thanks possible?

And suddenly, it was as if she wasn't in control of her own body. She could feel herself moving and her thoughts screamed at it to stop, that it was too soon, she couldn't make the first move yet but it wouldn't listen. She kept on course, her arms reaching up and grabbing Sesshoumaru's head gently, and bringing it down to meet hers.

Kissing Kagome was something that Sesshoumaru had imagined many times but had never expected to happen in real life. Which is why, when it did happen, Sesshoumaru was too shocked by the fact that it was to kiss her back. She pulled away from him and quickly leapt to her feet, pacing in front of him, her hands tangled in her hair, tugging in frustration.

"Oh my gosh. Oh my gosh. Stupid, stupid, stupid! I—you—me—we—oh my gosh." She was babbling, she knew. Apparently whatever had prevented her earlier from responding was gone and anything and everything was bursting forth, making up for lost time. Sesshoumaru watched her for a few moments babbling nonsense and pacing wildly before he reached out and grabbed her wrist. Kagome startled with the move and Sesshoumaru took that moment to pull her towards him, causing her to land in his lap.

Kagome didn't even have time to blush before his lips were on hers, moving hungrily, devouring any thoughts or emotions. She pressed back against him, her lips moving just as passionately as his. She settled into his lap and her hands found their way to tangle in his hair. She opened her mouth, allowing him access, his tongue sweeping into her mouth without hesitation. His hands found their way to her waist and he pulled her closer, deepening the kiss. Kagome was feeling everything and nothing at the same times. She was electric, she was falling, she was on fire, her heart stopped and then was pounding loudly in her chest. She was a walking cliché of anything ever written about a mind blowing kiss, but she didn't care. The whole world faded away and the only thing that mattered was the moment she was in; as long as their lips stayed connected, nothing else could interfere. It didn't occur to her to be embarrassed by the situation or what people would think if they walked by. The only thing her mind could focus on was Sesshoumaru's mouth moving against hers in a way that she had longed for, for such a long time.

Their kiss ended many moments later, both of them panting. Kagome's hands lowered slightly and laid gently on his shoulders, clasping gently behind his neck. The two stared into each other's eyes and Kagome smiled widely.

"You talk too much," Sesshoumaru murmured so quietly that Kagome almost missed it. But she did catch it and when the meaning sunk in, she laughed the most melodious laugh he had ever heard. But he didn't have time to dwell on the sound because Kagome's lips descended back down onto his for another kiss.


	15. Celebrate

Celebrate

Sango was not a happy, pregnant woman. She was glaring at the clock as the news hummed away on the television. Angrily, she chomped into her pizza. Her feet rested on a stack of films with trashy titles and colorful covers that she should have been watching at that very moment. Kagome was late, and not in the way where Sango wouldn't have minded. It wasn't a matter of five or ten minutes. At this point it was bordering on forty five. Miroku had come home with the cake fifteen minutes ago and was surprised to see her still sitting on the sofa by herself. As soon as he saw the anger in her eyes he had disappeared upstairs. For once, the reason she was pissed off had nothing to do with him and he certainly wasn't going to let her take her anger out on him.

The door opened with a creek and Kagome walked in, her hair mussed up and her cheeks flushed, absentmindedly shutting it behind her. Sango glared at her out of the corner of her eye before turning back to the television, trying to look interested in the news. Kagome plopped down on the couch in and smiled at Sango. "Whatcha watching?" She asked casually. Sango frowned.

"You're late," was the only response she had. Kagome glanced at the clock and shrugged.

"Am I? I didn't notice. I just lost track of time I guess." Sango glowered.

"Like hell you did. What the hell were you doing that you couldn't call me to let me know you weren't going to be here! I was worried!" Kagome blushed and at least had the courtesy to look apologetic.

"I'm really sorry Sango. I just got…caught up with something." Sango glowered before turning back to the television.

"It better have been something good. I'll forgive nothing short of being kidnapped or wild, hot, passionate sex." Kagome's face turned red as a tomato at the suggestion and Sango's mouth dropped open in shock. "No way!" she squealed. Kagome blushed more.

"We didn't…do _that_!" Kagome got out at last.

"We who?" Sango questioned eagerly. "Please tell me it was Mr. Sexy Pants!" Sango had taken Kagome's original name for Sesshoumaru and changed it to fit her needs. Kagome colored once again and looked in the opposite direction. "Ohmigosh, it was, wasn't it?"

"Yes," Kagome admitted quietly. Sango let out a screech of joy, which alerted Miroku, who came out of the bedroom.

"Is everything alright?" He asked worriedly. Sango wasn't due for another month, but there was always the possibility of something going wrong.

"Everything's wonderful, darling!" Sango called. "Kagome finally got it on with Mr. Sexy!"

"I did not!" Kagome protested. Miroku laughed as the two engaged in a "did not/did too" argument and walked down the stairs.

"It's about time," he commented. "We've seen this coming for a long time. If it didn't happen soon, Sango and I were going to have to take things into our own hands!"

"But I didn't 'get with him'. He just…well, we kissed." Sango smiled brightly at this.

"Ah, well that explains everything! God, I wonder what he's like in bed." Kagome turned bright red and Miroku blanched.

"You haven't even met him yet, Sango!" Kagome protested. "Besides, for all you know he was a bad kisser." Sango rolled her eyes.

"Oh yes, so bad that you forget about the time, come in here looking like you just rolled out of bed, and are so out of it that you can't even apologize properly. Yeah, that sounds like a bad kiss to me." All three burst out laughing. "Alright, alright, I want details and I want them now!"

"Okay, well I woke up this morning…" Kagome began, telling her best friends about what Sesshoumaru had set up for birthday.


	16. Definitions

Definitions

There were many things that kept Kagome up late at night; the usual scares like fire and robbery, there were health worries for her mother, what ifs about certain actions she had or hadn't done yet. But none of these things were keeping her up on this night. In fact, she was quite embarrassed about the reason that sleep would not come to her. It was something that Sango had said to her earlier. It was a quick quip that had no real meaning, certainly nothing malicious or mean. "So is he your boyfriend now?"

The truth was, she didn't know. They hadn't covered their relationship status the previous afternoon; there hadn't been much talking at all. And now the question plague her, kept her awake. She sighed and rolled over, closing her eyes tight, so as to try and force sleep upon herself. She had done anything and everything she could think of to make her brain stop. She had counted sheep, she had focused on her breathing, she had flipped her pillow over to the cold side, but none of these helped.

With an aggravated groan Kagome finally sat up and turned on the lamp that was placed on the bedside table. Light slowly lit up the room, fighting the dark off, but not succeeding in most of the room. In the dim light, Kagome reached out and grabbed her phone, lying next to her. Before she could stop herself, she had dialed the all too familiar number at this point and placed the phone at her ear. It rang twice before Sesshoumaru's sleepy baritone voice answered.

"This has better be important," he opened, his voice weary and lacking in its usual, threatening edge. Kagome frowned at the salutation, her eyes drifting towards the clock. The bright, blue letters glared back at her. It was after one thirty in the morning. She gasped.

"Oh! I didn't realize the time!"

"Kagome?" he sounded puzzled, the concerned. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. At least, nothing that can't wait for a more convenient time. I'm fine, really. I'm sorry I called so late."

"I'm already awake."

"It…it can wait," she responded. Her cheeks flamed up and she was glad that Sesshoumaru wasn't in the room, so he couldn't see how embarrassed she was.

"Just tell me what's bothering you, Kagome," Sesshoumaru implored, tiredly.

"I just…" she hesitated, "What are we?"

"…huh?" Was Sesshoumaru's smooth reply to her question.

"I mean," she started, "I was talking to Sango earlier and I…she asked me if we were dating and I just...I didn't know how to answer her. I mean, is that moving too fast? Or are we boyfriend and girlfriend? Or was it just a kiss? I want…that kiss meant something to me and I just want to know if we're on the same page or if this is something different for you—"

"You're babbling," he cut in, amused. She laughed nervously.

"I guess I am."

"I suppose for the time being, and because I'm too tired right now to consider more appropriate, mature terms, we could go with boy friend and girlfriend. That is, if that's okay with you." Kagome smiled into the receiver.

"That sounds good to me."

"I'm glad. Good night, Kagome."

"Goodnight, Sesshoumaru."

"And Kagome—" he paused, searching for the right words.

"Yes?" she prompted.

"Don't be afraid to ask these things. I'm just as confused as you. It helps if I know you're thinking about the same things."

"I know. I'm just…not used to this yet." She replied kindly. "But I'll get there."

"I was wondering…" he trailed off.

"Hmm?" She questioned, quietly.

"Would you like to have dinner on Friday? With me, I mean."

"I'd like that very much." If it was possible, Kagome's smile grew wider.

"I'll talk to you at lunch," Sesshoumaru concluded.

"I'll be sure to call. Goodbye."

"Goodbye." The phone call ended with a click. Kagome let out a squeal of joy before she flopped back into the pillows and let sleep wash over her.


	17. First Dates

First Dates

Kagome was an expert at first dates. Not second or thirds or fourths or the like. Things never progressed for her past the first date; she was never that lucky. Things just never worked out. But she had learned after the first few times how to loosen up a bit, keep the conversation going, and to at least have an enjoyable dinner with the person across from her. She had mastered the ever unsolvable question of what to wear on a first date—never too fancy, but never too casual. It was a hard balance to achieve, but after a lot of practice, Kagome could put together a first date outfit with her eyes closed. She had figured out how to control the desperate desire to make a great first impression and the crushing disappointment when the date ended with a handshake and a 'nice to meet you' instead of a kiss and a phone call.

First dates were supposed to be awkward and uncomfortable, a desperate plea to have someone confirm that they like you (yes, _you_) for who you actually were, and usually ended in disappointment.

But as her eyes met Sesshoumaru's smoldering gold ones in the dimly lit restaurant, Kagome knew in that moment that this was going to be her last first date for a long time. Perhaps (if she wasn't getting too far ahead of herself), her last first date ever.

A tingle of excitement scurried its way up her spine at the thought.

* * *

A/N: The subtitle to this chapter is 'In which the author's note is longer than the chapter'. I will do my best to keep this brief. I usually try to keep my A/Ns as small as possible in general, but I feel like I owe you all an explanation. If you don't want one, feel free to just skip it.

So here's the thing: I have no excuse. Just didn't feel like writing it. The first date chapter went a million different ways in my mind and none of them translated onto the page like I wanted. I even toyed with the idea of skipping it all together, but it was a chapter I felt needed to be written, needed to be marked by something before I could move on. But because I was having issues, I sort of forgot about it for oh say _a year and a half_. Lately, I've been getting reviews from quite a few people expressing interest in seeing this story continued and I feel like I owe it to you all to come through. Now that I'm off hiatus (I was spending a semester abroad), I have a little time to write.

So I'm not making any promises (I always break them), but I will try. I am a busy person, but, I figure if I keep the chapters cut down to short drabbles, perhaps I'll get back into the swing of things and longer chapters may come. Or I might just stick with drabbles. We'll take it one step at a time.

I've no right to ask you for reviews, so I won't.

Until next time,

NaP


	18. Just a Question

Just a Question

"And I think that'll be about it for this meeting." Sitting up in his chair, Sesshoumaru closed the folder on his desk, his mind already wandering to the list of things he needed to accomplish that day. His monthly meeting with his father, who may no longer have been the CEO, but still had quite a bit of control over the company, now concluded. Inuyasha, stood up and began to pack up his stuff, but paused as his father continued. "I only have one question."

"Please, ask your question," Sesshoumaru invited, trying to figure out just what his father had to question. Their profits for the quarter were up by five percent, due to his handling of the company and the new clientele he had brought in. Projections for the future indicated another small increase for next quarter. All in all, Sesshoumaru had been quite successful in the running of his father's company, and they had already covered this quite intensely in the meeting. Sesshoumaru could not fathom what exactly his father's query would be about. He could usually preempt the questions, already guess what his father would want to know. As far as he was concerned, there could be nothing for his father to inquire about.

"Who is she?" The question threw Sesshoumaru through a loop.

"Excuse me?"

"The woman in the photograph. I've never seen it before—usually you keep it turned towards you. Who is she?" Sesshoumaru glanced down to his desk and the picture in question. Not that he needed to; he was quite aware of the picture his father was talking about. It had been perched on his desk since Kagome had given it to him, what seemed like such a long time ago. Usually he was more diligent in making sure that the picture was for his eyes only, but today, however, the picture was turned slightly to the side. Sesshoumaru recalled that Kagome had been looking at it the other day when she came to meet him for lunch. He hadn't noticed its new position on his desk until his father had mentioned it.

"Oh, that's just Kagome," Inuyasha interjected. Sesshoumaru threw him a glare, his cheeks turning slightly red. Things were still so new with Kagome—in the romantic sense, at least. He wasn't quite sure how to talk about it, especially with his father. Romance was never his strong point. Seeing Sesshoumaru's look, Inuyasha grimaced and shot him an apologetic grin. "Sorry, didn't realize you hadn't told Pops anything about her."

"Is she you girlfriend, Sesshoumaru?"

"I don't see what this has to do with our meeting," Sesshoumaru responded, unwilling to talk about his personal life. He and his father had never had a close relationship, and the idea of talking with him about Kagome seemed awkward and uncomfortable.

"It doesn't. Can't a father care about his son's personal life?" Sesshoumaru didn't answer. "I'll take your nonanswer as a yes, then," he remarked with a smirk, clearly amused by his son's reticence. He stood up and made his way to the door. "You should invite her over for dinner sometime. I'd like to meet her," he suggested, before walking out the door. Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes once more and turned to Inuyasha.

"Next time, little brother," he hissed, "keep your mouth shut."

* * *

A/N: Just a little something I wrote up really quick. So, you guys have me for the summer. Anything you'd like to see in the Pocky-verse? I've got a couple cute things planned, but I'm always open to suggestions.

Feel free to leave me a review, if you'd like.

NaP


End file.
